


Best Friends for Life

by Steadfxst



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: Doug Judy eludes Jake after they sleep together. The next morning, Jake wakes up to a treat.





	1. Chapter 1

“I can _not_ believe this is happening,” Jake says.

Judy goes in for another kiss, and Jake is almost angry at how good it feels.

“I can. I knew from the first time we met face-to-face,” Judy continues. “We clicked, man. You’re my best friend.”

“We are _not_ —”

Judy puts a finger to his lips, and Jake stops talking.

“I don’t want there to be any more lies between us. Not right before we’re about to smush.”

Jake grimaces.

“Can we call this _literally_ anything else?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. Like, getting nasty or boning down. You know,” Jake says. “Adult stuff.”

Judy nods sagely.

“Oh, okay. I see how it is. You wanna get nasty? We can _get_ nasty.”

Judy begins to unbutton Jake’s shirt when a thought crosses Jake’s mind.

“Wait, wait. This is all part of your game, isn’t it? You’re whole plan was to woo me and have your way with me and leave in the morning. This is a trick, and I’m an idiot.”

“I’d never leave you, baby.”

“You’ve literally left me like four times already,” Jake says.

“You’re talking too much.”

Against his better judgement, Jake agrees.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake stretches and rolls over, eyes only half-opened in the early light of morning.

 “Wow, that was so nice. I never would’ve—”

He’s disappointed, but not surprised to find the other side of the bed is empty.

“—And he’s gone. Judy, _no!_ ”

Jake jumps out of bed, grabbing and donning his pants as he rushes out of his bedroom. There’s no sign of Judy anywhere. Jake smacks his hand on the doorjamb. Angry at himself for being duped, he knows there’s nothing else to do but eat something before going in to work and telling the squad that the Pontiac bandit had escaped him yet again.

Jake and enters the kitchen and is surprised with a veritable feast. Jake begrudgingly smiles at Judy’s handy work when his phone rings. Jake answers on the second ring.

“I wasn’t sure if you liked bananas or blueberries in your pancakes, so I made you some of each.”

Jake sits down in front of a somehow still hot stack with _just_ the right amount of butter and syrup already dripping down the sides like he was in a commercial or something.

“Damn it, Judy, I don’t want your damn–okay these are amazing,” he says, chewing over a big bite. “Oh my god, you made eggs and toast too? How did you have the time? No. That’s not important right now. Later. Where are you, Doug Judy?”

“You know I can’t tell you that! But I’m glad you like the pancakes. I knew we'd would best friends for life!”

“We are  _not_  best friends! Please come back to me!”

“I’m sorry, Jake. You know it has to be this way. I love you!”

Judy hangs up before Jake can respond, as was their routine by now. Jake sighs and cuts his fork through the stack again. They _were_ really good pancakes.


End file.
